A new beginning for Christmas
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une petite fic de Noël, avec bien entendu notre couple favorie. Une dispute entre Jane et Lisbon les conduit finalement à quelques réalisations en cette veille de Noël. Mauvais résumé alors allez lire. Joyeuses fêtes.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, voici ma contribution aux fêtes de fin d'année. C'est une petite fic de seulement 4 chapitre et vous aurez le chapitre 2 d'ici Samedi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car pour une fois il n'y a pas de drame, pas de tortures, pas de morts. J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire de la romance alors pardonnez moi si ce n'est pas bien.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Noël approchait à grand pas et tout le monde était excité. Les agents du CBI pour leur part s'ennuyaient ferme dans leur bureau, rien à faire, pas une enquête depuis plusieurs jours et ils en venaient même à espérer qu'un meurtre soit commis. Mais pas Patrick Jane. Pour lui cette période de l'année était difficile à supporter, il avait toujours aimé Noël, mais plus depuis la mort de sa famille. Alors à chaque fois que la fin d'année approchait et plus particulièrement la fin du mois de Décembre, il devenait irritable, à la limite du supportable.<p>

De son côté Lisbon ne supportait plus la mauvaise humeur de son consultant, il avait toujours était casse-pieds, mais là c'était de pire en pire et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il pense à tout ce qu'il faisait vivre aux autres, à ses collègues. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, que la période des fêtes le rendait un peu grognon, mais c'était pire que toutes les années auparavant. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi avant, il avait toujours était un peu grincheux à Noël, mais jamais ainsi et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien put changer cette année.

Jane entra dans son bureau, sans frapper comme toujours et s'installa sur le divan blanc qu'il lui avait acheté il y a quelques mois. Lisbon releva la tête mais ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas s'énerver contre lui encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas que la journée se finisse dans la mauvaise humeur, comme elle avait commencé. Elle se remit au travail et fit comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si elle était seule dans la pièce mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile avec le bruit qu'il faisait en tapant du pied sur le sol.

-" Jane stop."

-" Quoi ?"

-" Cessez de taper du pied comme ça, c'est agaçant."

-" Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?"

-" Je ne sais pas moi, embêter quelqu'un d'autre pour changer."

-" Mais je ne vous embête pas toujours."

-" Tous les jours et je commence à en avoir marre."

Jane regarda Lisbon, la colère montant en lui. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça ? Comment osait-elle être si … il ne trouvait même pas les mots. Aujourd'hui tout l'agaçait, y compris Lisbon qui pourtant n'avait rien fait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être comme ça, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi alors qu'il savait que ses collègues et amis n'y étaient pour rien. Et encore une fois, sans raison apparente, il explosa de colère contre la brunette qui resta sans voix.

-" Vous êtes agaçante Lisbon, avec vous il faut toujours que tout soit selon vos désirs. Vous ne prenez jamais la peine de demander aux autres ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils ressentent. Vous êtes celle qui prend toutes les décisions et ne recevez d'ordres de personne. C'est moi qui en ai marre Lisbon, marre de vous entendre me dire quoi faire et ce que je ne dois pas faire. Je suis un adulte au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, plus un enfant."

-" Mais vous agissez comme un enfant, vous faites n'importe quoi et je dois passer derrière vous pour réparer vos bêtises. J'en ai marre de tout ça Jane, pour une fois ne pourriez-vous pas faire ce que je vous dis simplement ?"

-" Vous savez quoi Lisbon ? Je regrette d'être venu travailler avec vous, je regrette de vous avoir connue."

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le bureau, laissant la jeune femme debout, les larmes aux yeux par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était en colère à présent, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Jane regrettait sa rencontre avec elle et cela lui fit bien plus mal qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Devant la pièce, le silence se fit sur le passage du consultant et Lisbon vit Van Pelt se tourner vers elle pour savoir comment elle allait, mais elle contourna son bureau et ferma la porte afin de se cacher. Elle ne voulait que personne voit les larmes que son consultant avait laissées derrière lui, la peine qu'il lui avait fait avec de simples mots. Elle ne savait pas s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais cela lui faisait mal quand même.

Lisbon tenta d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et se remit au travail du mieux qu'elle le put. Mais les mots de Jane revenaient sans cesse et elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle entre dans son jeu ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas seulement ignoré comme elle le faisait toujours ? Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui elle avait explosé. Elle décida de laisser les choses retomber et peut-être que Jane se calmerait. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que ça passerait comme ça et elle voulu s'expliquer avec lui le plus tôt possible.

Elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec lui, juste qu'il lui dise ce qui le tracassait, rien de plus. Et s'il ne voulait pas changer d'attitude, alors elle le renverrait chez lui, un point c'est tout. Il n'avait pas à empêcher les autres de passer de bons moments, surtout que, pour une fois, ils avaient eut des jours de repos pour passer les fêtes en famille.

Lisbon sortit de son bureau et entra dans l'open space pour voir Jane mais ne l'y trouva pas. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, il avait pour habitude de disparaitre parfois mais il revenait toujours. Alors elle retourna dans son bureau pour finir les quelques rapports qu'elle avait encore afin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille lorsqu'elle s'absenterait

pour une semaine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de partir mais plutôt de rester chez elle, seule, comme chaque année et cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle avait eu un appel de son frère Tommy qui lui proposait de passer les fêtes avec Annie et lui, mais elle avait décliné l'offre, prétextant du travail, comme toujours et Tommy n'avait pas insisté. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Elle était comme ça et il ne pourrait pas la changer. Mais elle lui avait promis que l'année prochaine elle viendrait et il s'en était contenté.

A présent seule dans son bureau, Lisbon se laissa tomber sur son divan, fermant les yeux et profitant du calme que lui procurait l'absence de Jane, même s'il lui manquait un peu. Elle se doutait bien que cela ne durerait pas et qu'il reviendrait avec sa mauvaise humeur l'embêter avant la fin de la journée. Et pour une fois, peut-être même la première fois de sa vie, elle espéra qu'il le fasse justement car elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait, où il était, qui il embêtait.

Alors qu'elle commençait juste à se relaxer, elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la vitre de son bureau et reconnu la voix de Jane. Elle écouta, pour savoir ce qui se passait, savoir si elle avait besoin d'intervenir ou non mais il lui sembla que tout se passait bien. Le mentaliste souhaitait juste une bonne fin de journée à ses collègues et entendit le son de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il partait sans même lui dire au revoir et elle s'en sentit un peu triste. Il venait toujours lui dire bonsoir avant de partir, il lui souhaitait toujours une bonne soirée avec l'un de ses charmant sourires. Mais pas cette fois, pas ce soir et elle retint la boule qui lui enserra la gorge. Elle ne devait pas s'en sentir triste, il n'était que son collègue après tout, rien de plus.

Plus tard, ce furent Rigsby et Van Pelt qui vinrent lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de partir pour les fêtes. Ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël et disparurent de sa vue aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ces deux là devaient de nouveau être ensemble, elle aurait put le jurer, mais elle ne dirait rien cette fois, ils avaient déjà bien assez souffert de leur première séparation et Lisbon savait à quel point il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte leur mode de vie. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne se montreraient pas trop familiers l'un envers l'autre au bureau et elle fermerait les yeux sur ce qu'elle savait.

Cho arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lui souhaita également un joyeux Noël. Mais avant de partir, il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le grand bureau et fixa sa patronne dans les yeux, ce qui la mit assez mal à l'aise.

-" Quoi ?"

-" Vous vous inquiétez pour Jane n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit-il de son ton habituel.

-" Non, pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour lui ?" Démentit-elle.

-"Parce que vous le faites toujours et qu'en ce moment il est plus distant que d'habitude."

-" Il fait bien ce qu'il veut, il est grand."

-" Mais il n'est jamais comme ça et c'est-ce qui vous inquiète."

Lisbon garda le silence un moment, repassant dans sa tête les mots de son collègue. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être s'inquiétait-elle vraiment pour Jane car il agissait différemment d'habituellement. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et cela lui fendait le cœur. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cette année était pire que les autres, pourquoi Jane était si irritable et irritant.

-" Savez-vous au moins pourquoi il est comme ça ?" reprit Cho.

-" Je ne sais pas, cette année n'a rien de spéciale" lui répondit-elle.

-" Réfléchissez bien, depuis combien de temps travaille-t-il ici ?"

Et soudain Lisbon réalisa pourquoi Jane était ainsi avec tout le monde, pourquoi il était encore plus embêtant que d'habitude, pourquoi il semblait être l'ombre de lui-même. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir oublié, de ne pas s'être rappelée que cela faisait dix ans que Jane avait perdu sa famille, que cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait plus fêté Noël avec sa femme et sa fille, qu'il n'avait pas eu la joie de voir Charlotte trépigner d'impatience pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle se sentit mal, vraiment très mal et n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers Cho qui ne disait plus rien. Il attendait juste que les choses lui apparaissent d'elle-même, sans précipitation.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne vinrent pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Cho se leva, toujours en silence et elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau, méditant sur ce qu'elle savait à présent. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jane passer un autre Noël seul à se lamenter sur la mort de sa famille et continuer de se reprocher le passé. Elle voulu alors faire quelque chose pour lui, elle voulait lui redonner la possibilité de fêter un Noël qui lui ferait peut-être oublier, l'espace d'un soir, la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider, et peut-être qu'elle aussi passerait un bon réveillon cette année.

- oooo -

Jane se trouvait dans sa chambre de motel, seul, allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il était triste, il n'avait envie de voir personne, il ne voulait même pas faire la fête. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer le passé, empêcher la mort de celles qui comptaient tant pour lui, sa femme et sa fille. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras, leur dire à quel point il les aimait. Mais il savait que c'était un rêve fou, que cela n'arriverait jamais, qu'il avait commis l'erreur de sa vie et qu'elles en avaient payé le prix fort, celui de la vie.

Il entendit alors frapper à la porte mais ne se leva pas. Qui que ce soit derrière la porte, cette personne se lasserait et finirait par partir, il n'allait certainement pas répondre. Mais il entendit d'autres coups, encore et encore et commença à s'en agacer. Puis, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnu et sa colère revint de plus belle, mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

-" Jane, ouvrez la porte s'il vous plait" demanda Lisbon de l'autre côté.

Il l'ignora encore, bien trop énervé contre elle, bien qu'il ne se rappelle même plus la raison de leur dispute. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait voir personne et encore moins elle.

-" Jane, je voudrais juste vous parler un moment, après je vous laisse si vous le voulez."

Toujours le silence. Elle finirait par se lasser, du moins l'espérait-il. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier la présence de la jeune femme devant la porte de sa chambre. Il ne l'entendit plus taper et il s'imagina qu'elle était partie, mais contre toute il l'entendit pleurer et son cœur se serra l'espace d'un instant. Pourquoi avait-il était si dur avec elle ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à elle alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait ? Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait put lui dire, elle était quand même là, devant sa chambre à vouloir lui parler.

Il se leva de son lit et avança vers la porte, prêt à s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait dit, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Lisbon ne méritait pas sa colère, elle était si gentille avec lui, faisait tout pour l'aider alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour le mériter. Il avait été trop dur avec elle et il devait s'excuser maintenant ou il serait trop tard, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas toujours. De plus, Noël arrivait bientôt...Le lendemain...Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe un mauvais réveillon à cause de lui et de sa mauvaise humeur.

Il ouvrit la porte mais ne la trouva pas, il avait perdu trop de temps à réfléchir et elle était partie. Il avait encore une fois tout gâché, il avait encore une fois tout foutu en l'air et il était trop tard pour arranger les choses. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'une ombre attira son attention un peu plus loin sur le trottoir et il reconnu Lisbon qui marchait, la tête basse, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il se mit à courir vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait arranger les choses.

-" Lisbon" cria-t-il.

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas, continuant de marcher droit devant elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il continua de courir quand même, accélérant le pas. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas à cause d'une bêtise qu'il avait faite, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. La venue de la jeune femme avait peut-être fini par lui ouvrir les yeux, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment encore ce qu'il voulait pour l'avenir. Mais pour le moment il voulait faire la paix avec elle, il ne pouvait pas être fâché avec Lisbon, pas ce soir, pas maintenant.

-" Lisbon" cria-t-il de nouveau.

Et cette fois elle se retourna, le visage envahi par les larmes et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il était là, il lui courait après et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa marche, mais vers lui cette fois. Elle le vit souffler de soulagement et elle se mit à courir cette fois, impatiente de le retrouver. Elle arriva rapidement à côté de lui et elle lui sauta dans les bras, trop heureuse qu'il ne soit plus fâché contre elle. Jane l'encercla de ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, réprimant ses pleurs.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon" pleura-t-il. " Je suis si désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire, je ne le pensais pas."

-" Je ne vous en veux pas Jane, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je ne me rappelais pas que… que ça…"

Jane se recula un instant, la regardant dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler. Lisbon baissa la tête, honteuse d'elle-même. Et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la serra plus fort encore dans ses bras, pleurant contre elle. Lisbon passa ses mains dans son dos, tentant de le réconforter de son mieux. Elle le sentit peu à peu se calmer et il lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, laissant Lisbon sans réaction.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, le mentaliste s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme et lui tourna le dos, cette fois c'était lui qui avait honte. Mais Lisbon le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-" Jane"

-" Je…je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolé."

-" Non Jane, je… je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout, je ne vous reproche rien."

-" Vraiment ?"

-" Vraiment et… si vous le voulez bien, enfin si vous n'avez rien de prévu je…"

-" J'accepte."

-" Vous ne savez même pas ce…"

-" Ça me ferait plaisir de passer le réveillon avec vous."

Lisbon sourit à pleines dents et se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Jane, trop heureuse que leur dispute soit de l'histoire ancienne et qu'il accepte de passer Noël avec elle. Jane sourit de sa réaction et ensemble ils retournèrent à la chambre de Jane. Le consultant attrapa la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la serra fort, refusant de la laisser partir encore une fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite pour eux, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait avancer dans la vie avec elle, mais il savait que pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il allait passer un merveilleux Noël car il allait le passer avec Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement, voici le chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Le consultant attrapa la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la serra fort, refusant de la laisser partir encore une fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite pour eux, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait avancer dans la vie avec elle, mais il savait que pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il allait passer un merveilleux Noël car il allait le passer avec Teresa Lisbon.<p>

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, Jane et Lisbon se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et la jeune femme rentra chez elle, le cœur bien plus léger de colère et plus lourd d'amour pour cet homme. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que sa soirée se finirait ainsi, dans la chambre de son consultant, parlant avec lui comme si c'était une chose naturelle, une chose qu'ils faisaient souvent alors qu'en réalité ils ne parlaient jamais. Elle avait aimé sa soirée, elle avait aimé la présence de Jane à ses côtés, l'entendre rire, voir ses yeux brillant de bonheur, voir son si beau sourire, un sourire vrai et non pas ce masque qu'il s'évertuait à porter.

Maintenant, elle était dans sa voiture et retournait à son appartement vide. Elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui, peut-être même dormir avec lui, en tout bien tout honneur, mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. Alors elle était partie, le sourire aux lèvres malgré leur séparation jusqu'au lendemain. Puisque Jane avait accepté de passer le réveillon avec elle, alors il lui fallait préparer son appartement pour lui, elle voulait que tout soit parfait, qu'il puisse avoir de merveilleux souvenirs et surtout qu'il veuille le refaire l'année suivante.

Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et monta directement dans la chambre d'amis, jetant au passage clés, sac à main et veste sur le canapé, ou peut-être même sur le sol, elle ne le savait pas mais s'en fichait complètement pour le moment. Elle avait des choses à préparer, et pour se faire elle devait ressortir les vieux cartons de décorations de Noël qu'elle avait gardé d'un autre temps, une époque plus joyeuse. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose et qu'elle devrait aller le lendemain acheter de quoi bien décorer son intérieur, mais déjà avec ce qu'elle avait, elle pourrait faire quelque chose de bien.

La jeune femme sortit la tête de son placard avec une grosse boite dans les mains et s'installa sur le sol de la chambre, ouvrant le carton pour jeter un œil à sa trouvaille. A l'intérieur, des boules, des guirlandes, une étoile et un ange. Ainsi que divers décorations qu'elle avait faites pour ses parents lorsqu'elle allait à l'école. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit, des bons comme des moins bons, tristes même. Mais elle les chassa d'un mouvement de la tête, elle voulait elle aussi se forger de nouveaux souvenirs.

Après avoir constaté qu'elle devait vraiment aller acheter des décorations, Lisbon descendit au salon avec son carton et commença à décorer, mettant des guirlandes au dessus des fenêtres, sur les cadres, un peu partout afin de rendre son intérieur chaleureux. Une fois que toutes ses décorations furent mises en place et qu'il ne resta plus rien dans le cartons, elle admira son œuvre, satisfaite de son travail. Jane allait aimer, elle en était certaine et il lui tardait qu'il arrive pour constater ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Ensuite, Lisbon se prépara un café bien chaud et s'installa dans son canapé pour regarder un peu la télévision. Elle avait eu une longue journée et une soirée plus que splendide en compagnie de son consultant. Elle était fatiguée, peut-être devrait-elle simplement monter se coucher, mais elle était aussi bien trop excitée par tout ce qui s'était passé et ne pouvait se résoudre à monter se glisser dans son lit. L'idée que le lendemain Jane serait là, avec elle, chez elle pour passer les fêtes familiales de Noël avec elle, Lisbon ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Finalement, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et elle fini par s'endormir, sa tête retombant sur le dossier du canapé derrière elle. Mais elle fut bien vite réveillée par des coups donnés contre sa porte d'entrée et, après avoir grommelé, elle fini par se lever pour aller ouvrir, pestant contre ce visiteur inconnu qui osait la déranger aussi tard dans la nuit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant sa nièce Annie, un sac sur le dos et son frère Tommy arrivé derrière elle.

-" Salut tante Teresa" lui dit joyeusement l'adolescente en la prenant dans ses bras.

-" Mais…. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda-t-elle retrouvant enfin la parole.

-" C'est Noël et on vient le passer avec toi" lui répondit-elle en entrant dans l'appartement, n'attendant pas d'y être invitée.

-" Salut sœurette, ça va bien ?" lui dit Tommy en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

-" Mais… je vous avais dit que…"

-" Je sais Teresa, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser seule pour Noël, c'est bien trop triste et tu as besoin de compagnie, alors nous voilà."

-" Je… je ne serais pas seule pour le réveillon Tommy, j'ai un invité."

-" Tu as un petit ami tante Teresa ?" S'étonna Annie.

-" Non, c'est Jane."

-" Ooohhh, tu sors avec lui alors ?" Continua malgré tout la jeune fille.

-" Non je ne sors pas avec lui, je veux juste lui offrir un bon moment pour les fêtes."

-" Comme c'est romantique" se moqua un peu Tommy.

Mais Annie donna un coup dans les cotes de son père, le faisant se taire immédiatement en serrant les dents. Fière d'elle, l'adolescente se tourna de nouveau vers sa tante, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait une idée en tête et allait tout faire pour la réaliser, avec l'aide de son père, mais ça n'allait pas être facile pour qu'il garde le silence face à sa sœur.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête à son père pendant que sa tante commençait à monter leurs sacs à l'étage dans la chambre d'amis et Tommy lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-" J'ai bien une idée pour qu'à la fois Jane et tante Teresa aient un super Noël."

-" Et c'est quoi cette idée ?" Questionna Tommy, vraiment intrigué.

-" Tu verras bien demain, en attendant je veux que tu gardes le silence, surtout il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit, sinon tout est foutu."

Tommy acquiesça et ensemble, ils montèrent aider Lisbon à ranger un peu.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque le matin arriva, Lisbon se rendit dans sa cuisine afin de se faire un café mais elle eu la surprise de constater qu'il était déjà prêt. Elle se servit donc une tasse et allait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elle alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de se trouver devant Jane, portant, pour une fois, autre chose que son costume habituelle. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de porter un jean et un pull avec un joli père Noël. Cela fit sourire la jeune femme qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le mentaliste resta à l'entrée, n'osant pas aller plus loin et Lisbon sourit devant sa gène.

-" Vous pouvez avancer vous savez, je ne vous mangerais pas" sourit-elle.

-" Je… je sais mais… je m'attendais à…"

-" Ah quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle, soudain suspicieuse.

Jane chercha quoi répondre et il aperçu Annie un peu plus loin lui faire des signes qu'il comprit rapidement. Surtout ne pas dire à Lisbon la raison de sa venue si matinale chez elle. Il sourit donc à sa patronne et s'avança vers elle.

-" Je m'attendais à vous trouver déjà habillé et prête pour aller faire les boutiques" répondit-il.

-" Les boutiques ? En quel honneur ?"

-" J'ai envie de trouver un cadeau pour une personne spéciale, un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir, du moins je l'espère."

-" Et qui est donc cette personne spéciale ?"

-" Une certaine jeune femme brune avec de merveilleux yeux vert émeraude, pas très grande mais qui sait se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil."

Lisbon l'avait écouté durant sa tirade et à chaque mot, elle avait sentit ses joues la bruler un peu plus. Le simple fait que Jane envisage de lui offrir un cadeau pour Noël la laissait sans voix et lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, si ce n'est une maison décorée et une présence amicale. Aussi trouva-t-elle l'idée de faire les boutiques très bonne, elle pourrait même en profiter pour trouver des cadeaux pour sa nièce et son frère. N'ayant pas prévu leur venue, elle ne leur avait rien acheté et elle voulait y remédier. Même si elle ne les avait pas invité, elle voulait qu'ils passent eux aussi un très bon Noël. Ce serait peut-être le meilleur qu'elle ait eu de sa vie, son frère Tommy, sa nièce Annie et Jane, tous ensemble pour ce jour si spécial de l'année, avec elle. Que demander de plus ? Peut-être un peu de neige pour compléter le tableau, mais cela n'arriverait jamais, pas en Californie du moins.

Lisbon sortit de ses pensées en voyant que Jane la fixait toujours, se demandant ce qu'elle avait et si son idée lui plaisait ou non. Mais surtout, il craignait d'avoir été un peu trop familier avec elle et la jeune femme pu le voir dans son attitude et son regard. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui et vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de partir dans la cuisine, le laissant sans voix dans le salon.

-" Un thé ça vous tente ?" lui demanda-t-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-" Euh… oui volontiers" répondit le consultant en la suivant.

-" Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix mais je pense que vous aimerez celui-ci" dit-elle fièrement en sortant un sachet de Earl Grey.

-" Ce sera parfait."

Et il s'installa à la table tandis que Lisbon lui versait l'eau dans sa tasse. Elle lui donna ensuite et s'installa avec lui, le silence retombant dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Tout cela était si nouveau pour chacun d'eux, ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit ensemble en dehors du travail. Mais il y avait une première fois à tout alors pourquoi pas commencer aujourd'hui ?

Lisbon fini par poser sa tasse sur la table et se leva, mais Jane la retint par la main, la forçant à reprendre sa place. Elle attendit qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait.

-" Lisbon, je ne pense pas être de bonne compagnie en ce moment" commença-t-il, " je sais que j'ai été un peu rude avec vous hier et croyez-moi je le regrette. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je ne voulais blesser personne."

-" Jane…"

" Je suis désolé Lisbon si je vous ai fait du mal et je vous promets qu'aujourd'hui sera différent. Je vous promets que je serais sage, je ne ferais rien pour vous mettre dans l'embarras, je serais tel que vous ne m'avez jamais vu."

-" Jane, je ne veux pas que vous soyez quelqu'un d'autre que celui que vous êtes, je vous apprécie tel que vous êtes, mais si vous ne faites pas de bêtises, alors c'est vrai que c'est mieux."

Ils se sourirent, l'atmosphère étant de nouveau plus douce, plus légère. A présent, Lisbon ne voulait qu'une chose, monter se préparer afin de passer avec Jane la plus merveilleuse des journées, elle voulait pouvoir le voir sourire comme il le faisait maintenant, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Elle se leva de nouveau et, avant de partir pour sa chambre, elle se pencha vers Jane et posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, très près de ses lèvres. Elle s'y attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire et sentit la main de son consultant se poser sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils seraient bien restés ainsi plus longtemps, mais un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer et ils levèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Tommy entrer dans la cuisine, mal à l'aise.

-" Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais juste me faire un café."

-" Tu ne nous dérange pas Tommy, j'allais justement me changer" lui dit sa sœur avant de partir, souriant une dernière fois à Jane.

Elle disparu et Jane se retrouva seul avec Tommy, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence du frère de son amie, il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter, quoi lui dire. Tommy non plus n'en menait pas large, il se servit son café et prit place à la table, fixant le mentaliste. Il se sentit soudain investi d'une nouvelle mission, de la plus haute importance. En tant que grand frère, il devait s'assurer que Jane ne ferait rien qui pourrait blesser sa sœur, rien qui la ferait souffrir et si pour ça il devait lui faire peur, alors tant mieux. Il se mit à fixer l'homme en face de lui, le mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, il se lança.

-" Alors comme ça vous voulez sortir avec ma sœur ?" demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-" Je… non je ne veux pas sortir avec elle" se défendit-il.

-" Alors vous voulez juste profiter d'elle."

-" Non, je… je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je profite d'elle, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal."

-" Alors que voulez-vous d'elle au juste ?"

-" Je veux juste lui offrir le plus merveilleux des Noël. Je lui dois beaucoup, elle a toujours été là pour moi, elle a toujours tout fait pour m'aider, pour me permettre d'avoir une vie plus ou moins normale. Depuis la mort de ma famille je n'arrive plus à vivre normalement et elle m'aide de son mieux. C'est une femme formidable et je voudrais la remercier."

-" Donc si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas de vue sur elle ?"

-" Je… eh bien je…"

-" Ça va calmez-vous, je voulais juste jouer mon rôle de frère."

Jane se sentit plus à l'aise soudain. Tommy ne faisait rien d'autre que protéger sa sœur et Jane lui en était reconnaissant. Il aimait beaucoup Lisbon, il n'aimait pas la voir triste et s'il pouvait lui venir en aide alors il ferait tout son possible pour ça. Son plan pour la journée, emmener Lisbon en ville, la faire se balader dans les grands magasins, lui permettre de se détendre et de passer un bon moment. Il voulait aussi lui trouver un beau cadeau, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il trouverait, le plus important pour l'instant était de quitter cette cuisine et trouver Lisbon au plus vite. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Tommy Lisbon, mais il se sentait assez mal en sa présence. Le coup du frère protecteur lui avait fait assez peur, il devait bien l'admettre.

Par chance pour lui, Annie arriva dans la cuisine, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle se servit une tasse de café et s'apprêtait à la boire lorsque son père lui prit la tasse pour lui tendre un verre de jus d'orange. La jeune fille fit la grimace mais bu quand même son verre. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Jane et s'installa à coté de lui.

-" Alors c'est bon, vous emmenez ma tante en ville ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant un toast sur la table.

-" Oui, dès qu'elle sera prête."

-" Attendez une minute tous les deux" intervint Tommy, " c'est quoi tout ça ?"

-" Annie m'a appelé hier soir en me demandant de lui rendre un service" expliqua Jane.

-" Et pendant ce temps-là toi et moi papa nous allons finir de décorer la maison" finit la jeune fille. " J'ai envie d'offrir à tante Teresa un super Noël et pendant que Patrick l'occupera, nous on fera ce qu'il faut."

-" Alors c'est ça que je dois garder pour moi et ne pas dire à Teresa" comprit Tommy.

-" T'as tout compris papa. Maintenant Patrick, je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose."

-" Et quelle est-elle ?"

-" Ne lui faites pas de mal. Je sais que ma tante vous aime beaucoup et je sais que vous aussi vous l'aimez bien, pas besoin de me mentir. Ne lui donnez pas de faux espoir. Si vous ne ressentez pas quelque chose de plus fort pour elle que de l'amitié alors dites le lui avant qu'elle ne pense autre chose et qu'elle souffre."

-" Je ne ferais jamais rien qui lui ferait du mal. Je l'aime beaucoup mais… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour elle mais je sais qu'elle est importante pour moi" confessa Jane. " Et si je peux contribuer à lui faire plaisir, à rendre ce jour mémorable pour elle, alors je le ferais."

Avant que Tommy ou Annie ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Lisbon entra dans la cuisine, prête à partir. Elle sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose mais Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Il se leva, la prit par le bras et l'entraina vers la

porte. Il salua les autres, leur fit un sourire encourageant et sortit de l'appartement. Il dirigea Lisbon vers sa DS et lui ouvrit la porte. Un peu réticente au départ, la jeune femme fini par s'installer dans l'engin de mort de son collègue. Il prit place derrière le volant et démarra.

-" Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu pour la journée ?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Vous offrir une superbe journée" répondit-il. " Nous allons faire les boutiques, je vais vous trouver un beau cadeau et vous trouverez vous aussi des cadeaux pour votre frère et votre nièce."

-" Alors c'est parti."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 de ma fic, il y en a encore deux donc je vous en posterais un autre demain et le dernier Vendredi, comme ça vous aurez l'intégralité de la fic avant Noël. Merci au peu de personnes qui me lisent et me commentent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane et Lisbon arrivèrent au centre commercial quelques minutes plus tard et le mentaliste alla galamment ouvrir la porte de Lisbon après s'être garé. Il voulait se montrer prévenant, agréable et lui offrir une magnifique journée. Sa petite discussion avec la famille Lisbon lui revenait sans cesse en tête, tout comme la question d'Annie. Aimait-il assez Lisbon pour lui offrir plus que son amitié ? Était-il prêt pour ça, pour une nouvelle vie à deux ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, il savait juste qu'il n'aimait pas la voir triste et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour qu'aujourd'hui il ne voit que des sourires sur son visage. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait, il aimait tant entendre le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle riait.<p>

Le coupla avança dans le bâtiment et la jeune femme sourit de plus belle. Toutes ces décorations, tout ces gens heureux, ces couples se tenant la main, ces enfants riant et faisant la queue pour pouvoir aller parler au père Noël. Tout cela lui rappela son enfance, ces temps heureux où sa mère était encore de ce monde, où son père était un homme heureux, où elle et ses frères jouaient ensemble et se réjouissaient de ce jour si particulier de l'année. Tout cela lui manquait tant et elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que Noël était un jour si spécial qui lui avait manqué depuis la tragédie qui avait touché sa famille bien des années plus tôt.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon pour la journée et le vit en train de fixer une femme et sa fille un peu plus loin. La femme était blonde et la petite fille tout aussi blonde qu'elle, avec de beaux cheveux bouclés. Elles souriaient et s'amusaient comme des folles. Lisbon put voir de la tristesse passer dans les yeux de Jane et elle en fut triste pour lui. Cette petite famille lui rappelait celle qu'il avait perdue et elle pouvait comprendre que c'était difficile pour lui. Elle voulu lui changer les idées et le tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de là. Elle le conduisit dans une petite boutique un peu plus loin et commença à fureter dans les rayons, cherchant quelque chose pour Annie. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui pourrait plaire à sa nièce, elle ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça.

Jane se rapprocha d'elle par derrière et se pencha au dessus de son épaule, lui effleurant la joue lorsqu'il s'approcha tout prêt de son visage. La jeune femme sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et tenta de le dissimuler, mais Jane ne le remarqua. Cependant, il n'y fit pas allusion et se contenta de lui donner son avis sur ce qu'elle regardait, lui disant que sa nièce était peut-être un peu grande pour avoir une poupée. Lisbon réalisa seulement qu'elle se trouvait devant le mauvais rayon et s'en éloigna. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait offrir à la jeune fille.

-" Je crois que je sais exactement ce qu'il lui faut" lui dit Jane en la rejoignant.

-" Et dites moi ce que vous pensez être le meilleur cadeau pour elle" demanda Lisbon, curieuse.

-" Venez avec moi et vous verrez" répondit-il en la traînant à sa suite dans le magasin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le rayon livres et Lisbon se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Jane fit le tour des livres, observant les couvertures et tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le livre et le montra fièrement à Lisbon qui lui sourit, peu certaine que ce choix soit le bon. Mais l'expression de Jane la décida à prendre ce livre, après tout, Annie avait dit vouloir devenir flic comme elle, alors un livre sur le métier de policier serait finalement peut-être le bon cadeau pour elle. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour Tommy et ensuite elle se concentrerait sur celui qu'elle voulait offrir à Jane, elle avait déjà sa petite idée. Ils sortirent du magasin et firent le tour des boutiques avant que Lisbon ne tombe sur une vitrine qui la fit sourire. Elle entraîna son collègue qui la suivit en souriant et ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, un gros paquet dans les bras de Jane. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller boire quelque chose de chaud.

Ils étaient installés à la terrasse d'un petit café, une tasse de thé pour le mentaliste et une de café pour Lisbon. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, riant des blagues de Jane. Lisbon était complètement détendue, joyeuse, elle appréciait vraiment sa journée et elle le devait à Jane. Comme promis, il n'avait rien fait d'embarrassant, il était charmant, de bonne compagnie et si gentil. Elle le découvrait sous un autre jour, une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mais qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il était un homme différent, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle l'aimait comme il était, avec son côté sombre et secret. C'était ce qui lui avait plut la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et elle ne voulait pas qu'il change.

Jane, pour sa part, passait lui aussi une agréable journée. Il n'avait pas passé de si bons moments de puis bien longtemps, il n'avait pas passé une journée comme celle-ci depuis la mort de sa famille. Grace à Lisbon, il réapprenait à aimer Noël et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Plus il l'observait et plus il la trouvait belle, attirante et il se rendait compte qu'il ressentait des choses pour elle, bien plus que de l'amitié. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait avancer dans cette voie avec elle, il était bien trop instable, il n'était pas un homme fait pour elle.

-" Teresa" s'exclama une voix derrière Lisbon, et Jane perdit son sourire.

La jeune femme se retourna et tomba sur Walter Mashburn. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui en réalité et il ne lui manquait pas du tout. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi venait-il la voir justement le jour où elle était avec Jane ? Mais par politesse, elle se leva pour le saluer et Walter se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, un peu trop prêt de sa bouche à son goût, et à celui du mentaliste.

-" Bonjour Walter" lui dit-elle, un peu crispée.

-" Je suis bien content de te voir, ça fait longtemps" sourit le milliardaire, avant d'apercevoir Jane derrière la brunette. " Oh Patrick, vous êtes là aussi."

-" Oui je suis là" répondit le blond, un peu moins joyeux que quelques minutes avant.

-" Content de vous voir. Teresa, je me demandais si tu accepterais de passer le réveillon avec moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je pensais que ce serait bien" demanda Mashburn à la jeune femme.

Lisbon vit du coin de l'œil Jane se tendre un peu plus et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne pensait pas revoir Mashburn et espérait même ne jamais le revoir. Leur nuit ensemble n'avait été qu'un moyen de se satisfaire, elle n'imaginait rien de plus avec lui. Et maintenant il se manifestait, juste le jour où elle envisageait quelque chose pour Jane et elle, juste le mauvais jour. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle devait faire son choix, elle devait prendre une décision.

La jeune femme remarqua que Jane avait ramassé sa veste et s'apprêtait à partir. Elle voulu le retenir, lui dire de rester, que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer cette fête, mais Walter la retint par le bras et la ramena à lui avec un sourire. Lisbon posa ses deux mains sur le torse du milliardaire et le repoussa.

-" Je suis désolée Walter mais… j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir, quelque chose de bien trop important pour que j'annule."

-" Oh je vois, alors Patrick et toi…"

-" Non nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais je lui ai promis de passer le réveillon avec lui et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Je suis désolée si tu pensais que nous deux ça pourrait évoluer, mais je ne ressens rien pour toi."

-" Donc tu préfères cet homme au passé sombre plutôt que moi si je comprends bien ?" S'énerva un peu Mashburn.

-" Non, je préfère un homme vrai, un homme qui ne se cache pas derrière de l'argent et une réputation, un homme qui sait me voir telle que je suis et qui ne veut pas me changer. Alors oui, je préfère Jane à toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis attendue quelque part."

Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'éloigna du milliardaire à la recherche de son collègue. Elle s'en voulait pour ce qui venait de se passer, elle s'en voulait que Jane soit parti avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire qu'elle voulait toujours passer Noël avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de mauvaises idées, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle avait tout fait pour rendre sa journée mémorable et voilà qu'elle fichait tout par terre, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle devait absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tout en cherchant son consultant, elle passa devant une boutique et ne put détacher son regard d'un objet en particulier. Elle venait de le trouver, le cadeau qu'elle allait offrir à Jane. Elle entra donc dans la boutique et passa sa commande. Le vendeur l'informa que ce serait prêt dans une heure et elle le remercia avant de reprendre ses recherches, mais il n'était pas facile de retrouver quelqu'un dans un centre commercial un jour de Noël. Elle commençait à désespérer, elle ne voulait pas que sa journée se termine comme ça. Mais alors qu'elle soupirait, elle sentit une main lui entourer la taille et, bien que son instinct de flic lui dise de se défendre, son cœur lui dit de ne rien faire d'autre que d'apprécier.

-" Alors, votre prétendant vous à lâché ?" lui murmura Jane à l'oreille.

-" C'est moi qui l'ai renvoyé" sourit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre son consultant.

-" Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas devoir vous partager pour ce soir" souffla-t-il de soulagement.

-" Et moi je ne voulais pas le voir," lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, se retrouvant dans ses bras, bien trop prêt de son visage.

Lisbon se sentit rougir, la proximité avec Jane la gênant toujours un peu. Mais elle trouva ça agréable, si agréable qu'elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour en profiter pleinement. Jane resserra son emprise sur elle et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se sentir aussi bien avec Lisbon dans ses bras, comme si elle était faite pour ses bras, faite pour être avec lui. C'était vraiment nouveau pour lui, comme pour elle et il ressentit au fond de son cœur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps, une chose qu'il avait presque oublié mais qu'il apprécia de retrouver.

-" Jane, il faut que j'aille chercher votre cadeau" lui souffla-t-elle en se séparant de lui.

-" Un cadeau ? Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il avec son petit regard de cocker.

-" Pas avant demain matin Jane. Allez, il faut que j'y aille."

-" Très bien, mais je viens avec vous."

-" Oh que non, vous devinerez facilement ce que c'est et ce ne sera plus une surprise. Allez donc faire un tour et on se donne rendez-vous dans trente minutes au café de tout à l'heure" lui dit-elle, et en le voyant se tendre elle ajouta, " Walter est partit et ne risque plus de nous déranger."

-" Alors on se retrouve là-bas dans trente minutes. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de quelque chose d'important" sourit-il.

-" A tout à l'heure Jane," lui dit-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

Puis elle le laissa sur place, souriant en le voyant se passer une main sur la joue, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle appréciait vraiment de le voir comme ça, heureux et elle se promis de continuer le plus longtemps possible. Elle souffla de contentement avant de se diriger vers la boutique récupérer le cadeau de Jane pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de celui de Lisbon.

**- oooo -**

Chez Lisbon, Tommy et Annie avaient bien avancé dans les décorations. Ils avaient fini d'installer boules et guirlandes sur le sapin, l'habillant un peu plus. Ils avaient ensuite commencé à préparer le repas pour le soir, Tommy s'étant rendu en ville pour acheter de quoi faire à manger car chez sa sœur il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Le père et la fille formait une équipe du tonnerre, cuisinant tout en s'amusant, la radio branchée sur une station qui retransmettait des chants de Noël. Ils commencèrent à dresser la table, histoire de gagner un peu de temps et, en fin d'après-midi, ils préparèrent des boissons chaudes pour le retour prochain des deux tourtereaux.

-" Tu crois qu'ils ont avancé un peu entre eux ?" demanda Annie en déposant les biscuits dans une grande assiette.

-" Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère juste que Jane n'aura pas fait de mal à ta tante, sinon ça risque de mal aller pour lui."

-" T'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis certaine qu'il ne lui fera rien. Je pense plutôt que c'est elle qui pourrait lui faire du mal, tu la connais, elle se laisse pas faire."

-" Les filles sont comme ça dans la famille."

Annie sourit fièrement, et continua sa besogne. Il lui tardait de voir revenir Jane et sa tante, elle était impatiente de voir comment c'était passé leur journée. Elle savait que Jane en pinçait pour sa tante, elle l'avait vu la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Lui, l'homme aux blagues et aux tours de magies, l'homme souriant mais qui cachait un côté sombre. L'homme qui faisait tourner sa tante en bourrique chaque jour que Dieu fait. Mais aussi celui qui parvenait à faire naître un sourire sur son visage rien qu'en apparaissant dans une pièce, rien qu'en la regardant. Elle n'avait peut-être que quatorze ans elle n'en était pas moins observatrice et elle avait aussi vu comment sa tante changeait lorsque Jane était là, comment elle était attentive à lui. C'était une évidence pour elle et elle voulait qu'il en soit de même pour eux. Et le fait que Jane passe le réveillon avec eux était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Et pour que tout soit parfait, elle installa du gui à des endroits stratégiques de l'appartement, sous le regard rieur de son père.

-" Quoi ? Je fais en sorte de les aider un peu" dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-" J'ai rien dis moi" se défendit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe d'innocence.

La jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jane et Lisbon entrèrent en riant comme deux enfants. Ils avaient dans les bras des tas de paquets cadeaux, et sur le visage des sourires éclatants. Jamais Annie n'avait vu sa tante ainsi, souriante et heureuse. Elle se félicita d'avoir demandé à Jane de l'emmener en ville aujourd'hui, cela avait permis un rapprochement entre eux, un rapprochement qui les amènerait peut-être à réfléchir sur leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Tommy se précipita vers eux pour les débarrasser de tout ce qu'ils avaient et, tandis qu'il déposait le tout sous le sapin, il les invita à s'installer au salon en attendant que sa fille leur amène les boissons chaudes.

Lisbon avança dans la pièce et constata que Jane ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait et le vit, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-" Ça va Jane ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-" Oui c'est… c'est juste que… le sapin, les décorations, tout ça me rappelle tant…"

-" Je sais et je suis désolée Jane. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise."

-" Oh non Lisbon, c'est magnifique. Merci beaucoup pour tout ça."

Et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Il sentit les bras de Lisbon lui entourer la taille et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête, des images de mort. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas maintenant, pas alors que Lisbon faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui chaque jour de l'année et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent pour s'installer sur le canapé lorsqu'Annie arriva et leur lança dans un sourire.

-" Levez la tête."

Jane et Lisbon levèrent les yeux et remarquèrent le gui juste au dessus d'eux avant de se regarder de nouveau, légèrement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme lança un regard à sa nièce, puis à son frère qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau et qui haussa les épaules.

-" Annie," tenta Lisbon.

-" C'est la tradition" sourit l'adolescente.

Lisbon reporta son attention sur Jane et vit des étoiles dans ses yeux, signe que cela lui rappelait d'autres souvenirs, plus joyeux cette fois. Elle sourit, contente pour lui mais ne sachant pas que c'était pour elle que brillaient ces étoiles. Elle lui lança un regard désolé et le vit lever la main vers elle, la posant sur sa joue et il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le regarda faire, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à la fois impatiente et inquiète de ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres maintenant et la jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son consultant sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux d'anticipation et attendit.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse de poster aussi tard, je sais que je devais le faire ce matin, mais j'ai du partir assez vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps, vraiment désolée. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause car j'ai enfin ma voiture, il était temps, ça fait 2 mois que je l'attendais alors bon, voilà pour mon excuse.

Je voulais aussi dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette mini fic, j'ai nommé: **helena Jane**, **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalist**, **lune**, **caro94**, **sheppard26** et un anonyme qui se reconnaitra.

Je vais, après avoir posté ce chapitre, poster une nouvelle fic qui m'a été demandé, ainsi qu'une autre fic de Noël, toujours aussi courte, mais le romantique et moi on est pas trop copain.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon reporta son attention sur Jane et vit des étoiles dans ses yeux, signe que cela lui rappelait d'autres souvenirs, plus joyeux cette fois. Elle sourit, contente pour lui mais ne sachant pas que c'était pour elle que brillaient ces étoiles. Elle lui lança un regard désolé et le vit lever la main vers elle, la posant sur sa joue et il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le regarda faire, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à la fois impatiente et inquiète de ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres maintenant et la jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son consultant sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux d'anticipation et attendit.<p>

Jane ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait de faire ça, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, il avait peur que Lisbon lui en veuille plus tard, même si c'était une tradition. Il se rapprochait, encore et encore, et il pouvait sentir le souffle de Lisbon tout contre la peau de ses lèvres. Il la fixa un instant, à peine quelques secondes et ferma les yeux lui aussi, posant enfin ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il la sentit se tendre, puis elle se laissa aller contre lui, allant même poser une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et fini par s'écarter, ne faisant pas trop durer le baiser.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, encore essoufflés de leur court baiser et les joues rougies par l'émotion. Lisbon planta son regard dans celui de Jane et ce dernier lui sourit, d'un sourire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir apprécié leur court échange et pour sa part elle avait adoré. Mais ils ne purent rien se dire car ils entendirent un petit cri strident derrière eux et se retournèrent pour voir Annie exécuter une sorte de danse de la joie. Tommy quand à lui avait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

-" Ferme la bouche Tommy, ton cerveau va prendre l'air" lui dit Teresa en souriant.

-" Je crois que nous l'avons choqué" lui murmura Jane à l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-" Je le crois aussi" lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Lisbon n'avait toujours pas bougé des bras de Jane et n'en avait pas envie, elle s'y sentait trop bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait comme en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme, et qui plus est, les bras de Jane. Ils étaient collègues depuis longtemps, puis amis et maintenant elle avait comme l'impression qu'ils pourraient devenir plus, elle voulait vraiment qu'ils deviennent plus. Jane était un homme bon, un homme avec du cœur et, même s'il était exaspérant, arrogant et ingérable, il n'en était pas moins un homme que Lisbon trouvait irrésistible.

Jane avait toujours les bras autours de la taille de Lisbon, il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher, de la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait pas ressentit ce besoin de tenir une femme, de protéger une femme. Et cette femme c'était Lisbon, sa patronne et son amie. Même si Lisbon savait parfaitement se défendre elle-même, il n'en avait pas moins ce besoin d'être celui qui le ferait.

Finalement, Lisbon se dirigea vers le salon, mais son bras vint encercler la taille de son consultant pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Il sourit et la suivit pour ensuite s'installer sur le canapé avec elle. Tommy arriva rapidement avec les boissons et posa le plateau sur la table devant eux, s'installant sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Annie prenait place sur un coussin au sol. Ils burent en silence, Jane et Lisbon étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme si ce simple baiser avait tout changé entre eux. La main de Jane avait entouré celle de Lisbon, les deux posées sur la jambe de la jeune femme.

-" Alors cette journée ?" demanda Tommy.

-" Très bonne" lui répondit sa sœur.

-" Encore plus que bonne" ajouta Jane.

-" Nous avons trouvé des cadeaux pour tous le monde" continua Lisbon "je pense que ça vous plaira, du moins je l'espère."

-" Je suis certaine que tu as fait les bons choix" assura Annie.

Lisbon regarda sa nièce et pria intérieurement pour que le choix de cadeau de Jane soit le bon, elle ne voulait pas décevoir la jeune fille. Elle aimait tellement sa nièce, et même si elle ne voulait pas la voir devenir flic, la voir devenir comme elle, le fait que ce choix tienne tant à cœur à Annie ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Il était rare de voir de si jeunes adolescents déjà savoir ce qu'ils voulaient faire de leur vie. Et le cadeau de Tommy, pourvu que ce soit le bon également. Son frère avait toujours était difficile, n'aimant jamais les cadeaux qu'on lui faisait. Mais Jane l'avait aidé à choisir, alors ça ne pouvait être que les bons.

La fin d'après-midi se passa bien et l'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, profitant chacun de la présence des autres. Lisbon, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, passait vraiment un bon moment. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait de nouveau passer un repas de Noël si agréable. La présence de Jane la rendait encore plus heureuse. Elle avait avec elle les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, même s'il manquait ses deux autres frères, et elle se promit que l'année suivante elle aurait l'occasion de les avoir tous à sa table.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son consultant et sourit en le voyant faire le pitre, amusant sa nièce. Il avait le don de se faire apprécier de tous le monde, et Lisbon savait qu'Annie était en admiration devant lui depuis leur première rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était dans le même cas. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jane pour la première fois bien des années plus tôt, elle avait toujours voulu le connaitre mieux, connaitre le vrai Jane, pas celui qu'il était chaque jour, se cachant derrière ce masque pour se protéger. Mais ce soir, elle le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment, sans masque, sans mensonge. Il était naturel et elle aimait ça.

A la fin du repas, Tommy proposa de prendre le café dans le salon et, alors que Lisbon allait débarrasser la table, la main de Jane se posa sur la sienne, lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui.

-" Laissez donc ça pour plus tard Lisbon, profitons de la présence de votre frère, je sais qu'il doit repartir demain."

-" Oui, ils ne peuvent pas rester plus longtemps" soupira la jeune femme en regardant son frère et sa nièce.

-" Alors profitez de leur présence" souffla Jane qui venait de se placer derrière elle en posant ses mains sur sa taille pour la diriger vers le salon.

Lisbon avança donc dans la pièce et pris de nouveau place sur le canapé, Jane s'installant à côté d'elle, entourant ses épaules de son bras et la serrant contre lui. Inconsciemment, Lisbon posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane et sourit en voyant Annie tenter de trouver son cadeau. Elle savait que l'adolescente n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre le lendemain, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Jane fit pression sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il sourit en lui parlant avec les yeux. Elle le comprit parfaitement et se leva, s'agenouillant à coté de la jeune fille. Elle tendit la main dans le tas de paquets et en sortit un qu'elle présenta à Annie.

-" Tiens ma chérie" sourit-elle lorsqu'Annie le prit.

-" Merci tante Teresa."

La jeune fille se jeta sur le paquet et déchira l'emballage pour découvrir un livre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et un léger son en sortit. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage, regardant les différentes pages, et fini par le poser rapidement sur ses genoux pour se jeter dans les bras de sa tante, trop heureuse pour son cadeau. Lisbon la réceptionna de son mieux, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle jeta un œil à Jane qui avait les yeux brillant de bonheur et le remercia en silence. Sans lui, Annie ne serait pas aussi heureuse de ce livre. Ensuite, Annie relâcha sa tante et reprit le livre dans ses mains pour le feuilleter encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de ce qu'elle découvrait.

Tommy observait sa fille et sa sœur et ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Il était heureux d'être venu, heureux de pouvoir voir autant de joie autour de lui, de voir sa sœur sourire, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire au cours de sa vie. Il savait que Teresa avait passé sa vie à prendre soin des autres, à faire en sorte que lui et ses deux frères aient une vie convenable, qu'ils soient heureux. Et il l'avait été, il avait été heureux et il le lui devait, il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tout ça.

Il vit que sa sœur lui faisait signe de les rejoindre sur le sol et il glissa de son fauteuil pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Sa sœur lui tendit un paquet qu'il prit délicatement et qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il découvrit à l'intérieur un cadre contenant une photo de famille, mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'était une photo de sa famille, celle qu'elle était avant la mort de sa mère. De nouvelles larmes pointèrent à ses yeux et il se jeta lui aussi dans les bras de la jeune femme qui souriait encore plus, heureuse que ce cadeau lui plaise.

-" Merci sœurette" lui dit-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-" Je suis contente que ça te plaise" lui répondit-elle.

-" Oh que oui ça me plait, je ne savais même pas que tu avais cette photo."

-" Je l'ai retrouvé hier en rangeant un peu" avoua-t-elle.

-" Tu as bien fait de faire du rangement alors."

Ils se serrèrent une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer et de chacun reprendre sa place. Lisbon se réinstalla près de Jane, ne se lassant pas de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et posa un baiser sur sa tempe, sans même sans rendre compte. Lisbon ferma les yeux de contentement et lui serra la main.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, chacun riant des blagues de Jane puis vint le moment où Tommy sentit qu'il devait laisser sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de se retrouver seule avec le mentaliste, qu'elle voulait lui offrir son cadeau en toute intimité. Il fit signe à sa fille de le suivre et ils s'excusèrent avant de monter dans la chambre d'amis. Lisbon et Jane comprirent ce qu'ils voulaient et le consultant sourit devant leur réaction. Il était vrai qu'il voulait offrir son cadeau à la jeune femme seul à seul, il voulait n'être qu'avec elle pour lui donner ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

-" Je crois que c'est le bon moment" lui souffla-t-il.

-" Je le crois aussi" répondit-elle en se levant pour prendre un paquet sous le sapin.

Elle se redressa et lui tendit une petite boite qu'il prit, les mains tremblantes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui, mais il savait que, quel que soit le cadeau, il l'aimerait. Il savait que Lisbon avait mis tout son cœur dans ce cadeau, qu'elle l'avait choisi avec soin, alors il n'hésita pas avant de l'ouvrir. Lisbon attendit, anxieuse de sa réaction en découvrant ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle ne savait pas s'il aimerait et elle priait pour que ce soit le cas. Alors lorsque Jane la prit dans ses bras, elle sut qu'il aimait son cadeau. C'était une montre à gousset, en argent, toute simple.

-" Merci Lisbon" lui dit-il contre son cou.

-" De rien mais… vous n'avez pas tout vu."

-" Qu'y a-t-il à voir de plus ?"

-" Tournez la montre et vous verrez," sourit-elle.

Jane tourna la montre et y trouva une inscription. Il la lut et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La main de Lisbon se posa sur la sienne et lui pris la montre des mains pour l'ouvrir, révélant à l'intérieur, sur le coté opposé du cadran, une photo d'elle, souriante. Elle lui tendit et attendit sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, plus fort cette fois, presque à l'en étouffer. Lisbon passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux, tout à fait à l'aise.

Le mentaliste finit par s'écarter pour lui aussi prendre une boite sous le grand arbre qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Il semblait tendu, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle dirait en ouvrant la boite. Lisbon sourit, pris la boite et l'ouvrit afin de découvrir ce qu'il lui avait trouvé et qui lui faisait si peur. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet sur lequel se trouvait un petit pendentif en forme de demi-cœur. La jeune femme sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux et posa la boite avant de prendre Jane dans ses bras. Décidément, ce soir elle était bien trop émotive et bien trop câline. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été comme ça mais ce soir, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout et apparemment, Jane non plus car il semblait être lui aussi bien plus à l'aise avec elle que quelques minutes avant.

-" Merci Jane" lui dit-elle. " C'est magnifique."

-" Pas autant que vous… Teresa."

Lisbon s'écarta de lui, encore stupéfaite qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom, ce qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, n'était pas déplaisant. Elle pourrait même dire qu'elle trouvait sa façon de dire son prénom très sexy et elle attendait avec impatience qu'il le refasse.

-" Et où se trouve l'autre morceau du cœur" questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

-" Avec moi" répondit-il en sortant de son portefeuille le petit morceau du pendentif. " Comme ça j'aurais toujours quelque chose de vous avec moi."

-" Il y a une raison particulière à ça ?"

-" Oui il y en a une mais… je ne sais pas si…"

-" Dites le moi simplement… Patrick."

-" Je tiens à vous Teresa, vraiment beaucoup et je…"

-" Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me parler de tout maintenant, nous avons le temps."

-" Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore ce courage plus tard alors je veux vous le dire ce soir car je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour ça."

-" C'est comme vous voulez Patrick, mais sachez que je ne vous force à rien."

-" Je voulais vous dire que j'avais envie de recommencer ma vie, d'avancer. Et je voulais le faire… avec vous."

Lisbon resta sans voix un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de déclaration, même si elle en rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Jane choisirait ce soir précisément pour ça et elle était heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui en demander plus pour le moment, qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de se sentir vraiment prêt à avancer, mais elle lui laisserait tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Elle tenait bien trop à lui pour le forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Jane de son coté se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à sa déclaration. Il ne savait pas si elle ressentait la même chose, si elle voulait elle aussi avancer dans la vie, avec lui, mais il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il voulait juste qu'elle lui laisse du temps, qu'elle l'attende sans trop d'impatience. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Lisbon se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-" Je serai patiente Patrick, je vous laisserais le temps qu'il vous faudra."

-" Je… merci Teresa. Je ne vous en demande pas tant vous savez."

-" Peut-être pas à haute voix, mais je sais que votre cœur me supplie de vous attendre et le mien ne veut de personne d'autre que vous. Alors je vous attendrais."

-" Merci, si vous saviez ce que ça veut dire pour moi."

-" Ça veut dire la même chose pour moi."

Ils se sourirent avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, admirant le sapin, les décorations. Ils étaient heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps. Au bout de quelques temps Jane reprit de nouveau la parole.

-" Je peux vous demander quelque chose Teresa ?" Tenta maladroitement Jane.

-" Tout ce que vous voulez" lui répondit-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-" Je… je pourrais dormir avec vous ce soir ?" Osa-t-il enfin.

-" Vous voulez dormir avec moi ? Dans mon lit ?"

-" Oubliez ça, c'était une mauvaise idée."

-" Non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, et j'en serais ravie."

-" Merci."

-" De rien Patrick. Et si nous montions nous coucher maintenant ?"

Elle se leva, lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la suivit en silence, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cette soirée tourne ainsi, même s'il l'avait espéré. Il resserra ses doigts autour de la main de la jeune femme et elle lui sourit en ouvrant la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit l'hésitation de son consultant, alors elle le tira à elle et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de reculer jusqu'au lit, Jane toujours dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où elle ressortit peu de temps plus tard portant son T-shirt fétiche. Elle se glissa dans le lit et attendit que Jane la rejoigne.

Il sembla hésiter un moment puis fini par retirer son pantalon, son pull, se retrouvant en T-shirt et boxer. Il rougi un peu, ne s'étant pas retrouvé ainsi devant une femme depuis bien longtemps. Il releva les yeux vers Lisbon qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui le rassura un peu. Elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui et cela le détendit. Il s'approcha du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures avant de se serrer contre la jeune femme qui lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et la tête de Lisbon se posa sur son torse. Ils étaient tout les deux plus heureux que jamais, même s'il ne se passerait rien cette nuit. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et ce même s'il leur faudrait du temps pour être vraiment ensemble.

Ils avaient passé le plus merveilleux Noël depuis longtemps, ils avaient eu les plus beaux cadeaux depuis longtemps. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils seraient prêts l'un pour l'autre le plus rapidement possible. L'année n'était pas encore fini, peut-être que la fin de l'année apporterait encore des avancées pour leur couple.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…<strong>


End file.
